warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BlazeClan/BlazeClan's Revolution
This is where the roleplay pertaining to BlazeClan's revolution will take place. All of the cats' descriptions are on the original page; their names are just listed here. ''The Stalwarts; Iceblaze - Slain by Florallight and Mallowpaw Lionstorm Redhawk Heatflame - Slain by Lilacpool Muddystorm - Slain by Lilacpool Dustfoot - Slain by Lilacpool Flamingsecret Rosepool Snowkit - Slain by Lightkit Snowyheart - Slain The Revolters; Florallight Ebonystorm - Trying to help fighters recover Flowersong - Slain by Heatflame Lilacblaze Heavyclaw Quickstep Creamfrost Amberbright Dapplemist - Slain Mudblaze Bumblethorn Blossomstream - Seriously wounded and died from blood loss Cedarfrost Dovepaw - Slain Winterpaw - Slain Mallowfur Tallpaw - Slain Lavenderpaw - Slain Rippledapple Dewfeather Lightkit Wraithkit Stormkit Kokorokit Kisekikit Assisting ForestClan Patrol; Rowanfrost Ivydapple - Trying to help fighters recover Redflower - Slain Thistleblade Lagoongaze Pondlily Lunapaw - Slain Dawningpaw - Helping Ebonystorm and Ivydapple Lovingpaw Tansypaw - Slain The Neutrals; Splashwing - Slain Grayfox Hawktalon Wishingdream Moorheart Stormfire - Seriously injured and forced into early retirement. Shiningcloud Blazingpaw - Slain Burningpaw - Slain Mousepaw - Slain Goldenkit Sunnykit The Unknowns; Birchkit Ashkit Featherkit Puddlekit Mintkit Sagekit Thymekit Boragekit Eggkit Rabbitkit Frogkit The Revolution; "So this is what it's come to," sighed Dapplemist. "We have to fight." 22:15, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Knowing that a fight would break out soon enough, Florallight gathered the revolters together for a run-through of what to do during the fight. "All Weaklings and Mothers with young Weaklings must stay in the nursery for their own protection. In fact, the only Weaklings who will not be in there are Snowkit and Lightkit, as all of us know they will fight for their respective side. Please, only kill if you know it's necessary. With Iceblaze, it will be, as that's the only way we'll be able to whittle him down to defeat. I don't wish for us to claim all nine of his lives, but that may be the case." She sighed, then continued, "Protectors and Weakling Protectors, as well as their Trainees, will be the first line of defense. This means that Flowersong, Lilacpool, Dewfeather, Mudblade, Bumblethorn, Blossomstream, Cedarfrost, Rippledapple, Winterpaw, Tallpaw, and Lavenderpaw are in the first line, along with the patrol from ForestClan. Hunters and Namers are better off protecting the nursery. If a cat manages to get through the first line of defense, they'll likely be weak enough for those not as extensively trained in fighting. I will be with you, along with Lightkit. If those in the front line need help, I will send a few more cats over." Meanwhile, Iceblaze was giving his side a similar, yet very different speech. "All of you will join me in the fight. We are far outnumbered, but we might be able to convince the neutrals to join us. Besides, I have nine lives, and you guys are the best fighters the Clan has. Those traitors mostly have Namers and Hunters, who aren't great fighters. Kill the traitors if you can. As many of them as possible." 02:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- (The ForestClan patrol is on it's way) The two opposing groups line up, with the neutrals awkwardly joining Iceblaze. Iceblaze and Florallight stare at each other, glaring, before the God yowls, "BlazeClan, attack!" On his call, Snowkit sped towards Lightkit and tackled her, her small claws digging into her sister's shoulders. 22:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- (The patrol arrived sometime shortly before this) Lilacpool came face-to-face with Redhawk and Heatflame. "Why?" she hissed, her tail lashing. "Why would you follow ''him?! You know he's wrong, but you follow him anyway! Why?!" Neither tom answered as they leaped behind her at the ForestClan patrol, taking on Rowanfrost and Redflower together. Glaring at her brothers, Lilacpool ran in the direction of Iceblaze, ready to help Florallight and Mallowpaw tear away a few of his lives. On her way, she noticed Mousepaw was fighting Lavenderpaw and Tallpaw. Iceblaze got the neutral cats to fight for him! she thought. 19:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Even with help from ForestClan, Iceblaze was slowly turning the battle in his favor. Though the Revolters had managed to take three of Iceblaze's nine lives, several cats on their side (as well as a couple of the Neutrals) were lying on the ground, dead or close to death. Flowersong was the first to fall, Heatflame standing over her with bloodied claws. Winterpaw, Dovepaw, and Mousepaw soon fell as well. Dapplemist was seriously injured fighting Snowyheart and Iceblaze, and was being taken care of by Ebonystorm and Ivydapple. Blossomstream was injured as well, but there were doubts that she would make it through, as she had lost a lot of blood. It wasn't long before she joined StarClan. ForestClan had suffered losses as well: Redflower, Lunapaw, and Tansypaw all lay on the ground, their lives gone. Dawningpaw, unable to continue due to his grief, decided to help Ebonystorm and Ivydapple with their work. Lovingpaw, however, used her sisters' deaths as motivation to keep fighting--to avenge them. 01:23, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- With the determination not to be beaten, the Revolters came back stronger than Iceblaze and his followers had expected. It was a hard battle, and many cats from all sides were lying on the ground, dead. But in the end, Mallowpaw and Florallight stood over Iceblaze's body. Their pelts were drenched in blood, both theirs and the blood of others, but they had emerged victorious. Lightkit stood by Snowkit's lifeless body. She didn't want to have to do it, but in the heat of the battle, it was her life or Snowkit's. Snowyheart was gone as well. Lilacpool was forced to kill her brother Heatflame and his friends Muddystorm and Dustfoot. Dewfeather, heartbroken that her mate and one of her sons followed Iceblaze, hid herself in the nursery with Kokorokit and Kisekikit. Not even her remaining older kits were able to console her at this point. Losses were strong in the Clan. Many of the Trainees were dead. The remaining (former) followers of Iceblaze were on trial for following him, although they seemed to be misguided or feeling like faith in their leader is the most important. Several didn't know just how bad Iceblaze was. Rosepaw had suffered the most, having lost both of her littermates. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen again," mewed Florallight as Ebonystorm was making sure her wounds weren't too bad. "There were far too many losses to the Clan--I don't think I can lead you guys." MudMaybe we should reorganize the structure!" suggested Mallowpaw. "Maybe the God and Goddess should co-lead, and each should have a successor. They're not necessarily mates--heck, they could be a pair of siblings. They hold equal power in the Clan, and have to determine their successors shortly after they receive the title." "So... closer to how the other Clans do things?" Mallowpaw nodded. "...we can give it a shot." .::. "And so, by the power invested in me by StarClan, I name Mudblade and Lilacpool the God and Goddess of BlazeClan!" Florallight's voice rang out through the Clan. She had informed the Clan on how the God and Goddess positions work now, which meant that the two didn't have to be mates. They were happy with their mates Ebonystorm and Bumblethorn, anyway. They were to go receive their lives that night, where StarClan would accept them as dual leaders. And they did. Being dual leaders, neither got nine lives. Instead, they each got five. StarClan didn't want one leader to have more lives than the other. The two cats returned to BlazeClan named Mudblaze and Lilacblaze, and their first act was to name the remaining Trainees, Rosepaw and Mallowpaw, warriors with the names Rosepool and Mallowfur. Their successors were named as Moorheart and Rippledapple. 18:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Battles Category:Clan Battle